scpf_foundation_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
██████ ██████ Level 3 Mobile Task Force Beta-7 Files
Name: ██████ Assailant Security Clearance: Level-3 Age: 26 Job/s: Medical Department Psychologist. Mobile Task Force Beta-7 Before the Foundation Before the Foundation I was part of the Royal Air Force Regiment, a ground force regiment of the British Air Force, my task was to defend Air bases in war zones and go on patrols, and fight on the front line. One day the Air Force base was bombed badly, and all I saw was my team mates die, I felt an arm grab me and blindfold me and pull me into a vehicle which turned out to be a helicopter. I woke up in a dark room where I was told I was to be a Test Subject for a special facility and I would be free within a month, my family were told I was on a special operation for the SAS. I was worried. Class-D days. As a Class-D, I didn't remember how I got there or where the hell I was, I just remembering being trapped in a room, there was a bed, a sink and a toilet and 1 metal door. I was there for what felt like hours until someone opened the door, he was wearing white and black armor with a helmet, I couldn't see his face. I stepped outside and saw other people with orange jumpsuits that said "Class-D" on the back, none of them knew what had happened, but some of them had sheer horror on their face. Where I had been let out looked like a courtyard with fake trees, fake grass and 2 benches, there was an ice cream dispenser which made me laugh. There were more of these white and black people. One day I was pulled out of the courtyard and put in a scanner of some sort, and pulled out to a room where, it looked like a Scientist, he introduced himself as Doctor ██████. The white and black person briefed us on the rules, I was going to a test, to be tested on an "SCP" I hadn't a clue what they were. I arrived at the SCP and was told to wait outside big gates with two other Class-D's. When we entered, there it was, a tall, concrete looking beige thing. It was looking away from us, I didn't know what it was but we were instructed to keep eye contact at all times. The SCP was introduced as SCP-173. At the end of the test we were all told to do a 180 spin one by one, I was the last Class-D to spin, I heard a noise and the sound of bone crunching, I quickly looked at SCP-173. He was stood above 2 dead Class-D's, their necks were bent out of place with blood pooling around them, I didn't know what to do. I stared at the SCP, not daring to look away. I was congratulated on being the last surviving CD, I heard the gates open and was told to walk backwards and keep eye contact until the doors closed again. After the doors were closed I was escorted back to the courtyard. I had been exposed to my first ever SCP. Level-0 I remember being dragged away by 2 men, in what looked like black fedoras, and I was quickly blindfolded, the next thing I knew I was injected with something. I woke up in a room with a single light hanging from the ceiling, with the same 2 men in the room, and a man in a suit. He asked me questions and introduced himself as ████████ ████████ his clearance level was ██████. He put down a piece of paper which at the top read "SCPF, Level-0 security clearance application." ''He told me I would be a janitor for the foundation until I became a Level-1. Oh man I was excited, so I filled in the application and he read it, he was pleased and gave me my card and my janitor uniform, but before that he had to ██████ me, he then had to tell my family I was KIA in the special operation my family was told when I was pulled in as a Class-D, I wanted to see my family again, but I couldn't leave the facility. But I was excited to start a new career. My first day on the job, I was eager. I had my own room in the foundation, I wasn't allowed outside for security reasons. I went to the maintenance room and picked up my mop and started a hard days work of cleaning Sector 1. It was fun to "explore" the facility, my access card only allowed me in the maintenance room so I couldn't access anywhere else, but I saw the corridors, Scientists, medics and found out that the white and black people were the Security Department, but there was another thing I saw. A yellow Security Department, what was he? I saw MTF on his arm and wondered what it was, I guess I would find out in the future. '''Level-1' I picked up a Level-1 application form from the office, having to show my security clearance level, it was my 2nd month in the foundation and it was interesting. After filling out the application I sent it off, to find out the next day I passed, it had the results in a brown envelope with the security clearance card inside, I was ecstatic. I didn't know what to do first, so I returned my janitor uniform and did research on the divisions. I found out what MTF meant, Mobile Task Force. It's jobs varied from combat to recontainment and intelligence to hacking. The yellow MTF had turned out to be a Beta-7 also known as Maz Hatters, a recontainment unit. I found out it was Level 2 clearance to tryout for Beta-7, so I had my mind set and decided to write an application for the Security Department and the Medical Department, I sent them off and waited. 3 days later and I was in the Medical Department, I was a nurse and helped out in checkups, I got trained on how to do checkups by Dr.██████ and learnt alot, the different steps and how to fill out the report. But something happened, I heard an alarm and heard instructions to head to the breach shelter, so I followed everyone else that was going manic, and as I went around the corner I saw a hooded creature, with bloody fingers and a beak like mask, he had 3 dead bodies around him and was killing another person, I didn't know what I was seeing, he started cutting the body open and searched around in there, I saw Beta-7 run up to him and lead him away through the doors, I ran away to the breach shelter and watched the doors lock up, there was a lot of people in the room with 2 Security operatives guarding it. What had happened? What had I seen and what was that creature? Level-2 My Level-2 application results had come back in another brown envelope and the card, the same as the Level 1 card. I had also sent off my Medical Department Practitioner application which was currently being read, I was nervous. I stepped into the corridor and headed to the Medical Department where a checkup was currently being held, I watched as the CD tried walking in a straight line after being tested on SCP-███. He eventually fainted and was treated on in another room, so I knew what would happen if it went bad. I saw syringes lined up on the wall in boxes with combinations on the side, which were given when you were the correct rank for the syringe. I walked back to my room where on the side was a piece of paper with "PASSED" on the front in bright red writing, I saw that it was my Security Department application, I headed down to the armory and handed in my application and was given the armory card and a set of uniform, I was sent down to the firing range where a Lieutenant tested me on weapons handling, I passed it and was given a key to the weapons locker, I headed to the armory and got dressed into my Security Department uniform, picked up my HK-45 and put it in my thigh holster, and strapped my P90 to my body, I headed down to the Class-D cells, and entered with hesitation. I entered the courtyard and a nostalgia swooped into me like a punch, I saw a red line had been installed that Class-D's were not allowed to pass or they would be ████████. I was sickened... My Practitioner application had come back, and I passed. After that I put on my uniform and requested 1 CD for my checkup. When we arrived at the Medical Department, I did a check up on him, asked him question did an eye test and a physical test, which he passed all, it felt good to check up on him, I asked the Security operative to escort him back, once he had left, I was alone. I was jumping about and so happy I passed my first checkup. Level-3 Same as Level-1 and 2, my card was in an envelope. I had been promoted in the Security Department to a Guard, it felt good to be able to help new Trainees, I was an experienced operative and knew how to do my job, I was well known withing the Department, my thoughts were how far I had made it in the foundation since I was a Class-D. I entered the Class D cells and did my usual duty, when a Class-D pulled out a gun on me, I was the only operative in their, and didn't know what to do, if I moved, I died. To my luck, 5 Nine Tailed Fox ran in and gunned the Class-D down, with his body being dragged out the room to be ██████, my heart was beating and I was sweating, I was sent to my room to calm down. I just witnessed a brutal killing, but for my benefit. My life was on the line, and Nine Tailed Fox had saved me. I was doing well in the Medical Department with 8 checkups, I sent off my psychologist application and 3 days later it was returned and I had passed. My first thing was to do a test on SCP-008, it went well until the end, when one infected CD escaped and proceeded to infect ██ other personnel, they had to be terminated. It was a shock, but I got over it since I had seen much worse, the mess was cleaned up and the dead infected were ██████. My career was just beginning. Mobile Task Force I was eligible to tryout for the MTF, so I went to the first tryouts I saw which were for Sigma-9, a combat task force defending against our enemy, Chaos Insurgency. The tryouts were long and hard, but I was chosen along with 2 others out of 30 other competitors, I had to leave the Security Department after passing, but I remained in the Medical Department. I had done my first defense, a lot died but we won and they had retreated. I had returned inside to find out an SCP had breached, so I did my usual job and secured Foundation Personnel and got them to the breach shelter. After the SCP was secured I found the Beta-7 Task Force Leader and spoke privately to him, I was asking to transfer to Beta-7. I was interviewed by him and tested, it was harder than Sigma-9 tryouts but I made it and Beta-7 was great, the members were great and it felt like a family, I knew I found my job, I had a passion for recontaining, and I was good at it just like the other members. Present day I am currently a Level-3 Beta-7 and loving my job. Recontaining is getting easier and easier, with the practice, and in my time, Task Force Nu-7 was disbanded, it was a sad time and the members of Nu-7 were ████ or transferred to another Task Force. I am still a Psychologist and soon hoping to become a Specialist and help Nurses and train them to become a Practitioner. The Medical Department is a great community and the SCP's we can test on are always fun. The Foundation has really changed me since I was a Class-D, where I knew nothing of the Foundation, now I know a lot more about it. I am a new man.